


Ozpin's Dirtier Laundry

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Episode: v06e04 So That's How It Is, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Jinn decides to shed more light on Ozpin's plans and they're really the reverse of "altruist".





	Ozpin's Dirtier Laundry

“Everyone relax!” Ruby told the others. “Salem being immortal is the only thing that Ozpin is hiding from-” that’s when she saw a vision of Summer Rose in pain. “M-mom?!”

“ _Ozpin also hid the fact that Huntsmen, when they despair, turn into Grimm…_ ” As Jinn said that, Summer Rose turned into a Beowolf… The very same Beowolf that Ruby killed in the Red Trailer.

“W-why Ozpin? Why?” Ruby muttered.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ OZPIN!?” Yang yelled.

“ _Also, to ensue maximum unity, Ozpin also had plans of commiting genocide on six sevenths of the human population._ ” With that, everyone beat up Ozpin.


End file.
